


Semper idem, или Ночь вопросов

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Кода к s13e22. Полчаса ночью в бункере после победного празднества. Народ, набухавшись, спокойно спит, наконец-то убежав от архангела-истребителя. Но кое-кому не удается уснуть...Cover to the fic see on: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/JNMn/ut6CXpJnVПосмотрю, читают ли здесь по-русски.





	Semper idem, или Ночь вопросов

**Semper idem {*}**

— Знаешь, я в тебе не ошибся.  
Сэм испуганно вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Тьма. Отголосок до ужаса знакомого хриплого голоса еще звучит в ушах.  
— Что?!  
Бессмысленно вытаскивать пистолет из-под подушки — от этого страшного сна он не спасет.  
Сэм садится в постели, нащупывает лампу на столике. Зажигает.  
Круг света выхватывает изголовье кровати, столик, антидемонский нож наизготовку, бросает блики на голые плечи...  
Из темного угла раздается скептическое хмыканье.  
— А, да, ты же кошмар видишь. Ну смотри-смотри. У-у-у-у, я страшный, я снова в твоей голове, я никуда не уйду! Страшно, Сэмми? Вот, правильно, дрожи, люблю такое. Отчётливей дрожи!  
Сэм снова закрывает глаза.  
— Тебя нет. Я... я изгнал тебя. Запер. И больше нет... не будет архангелов, чтоб отворить разлом!  
— Эм-м-м... Сэмми, это с твоей стороны нет архангелов, а с моей точки зрения... Ты, конечно, тупарь, но, может, наконец, догонишь? Нас тут аж двое!  
— Нет! Нет. Тебя здесь нет и быть не может!  
— Ну не может, так и ладно. Так и пускай. Если тебе от этого легче — слава Папе. Легче, да, что ты меня бросил в Апокалипсисе? Раненого? На растерзание Михаилу? Который уже прикончил тамошнего меня, моего брата и чуть не прикончил меня самого? Не заметил, как у этого вояки чесались руки пришибить меня? — Он выходит из темноты, усаживается в ногах постели — смирный, бесхитростный, потертый мужичок, второй раз не взглянешь. — Ты так легко жертвуешь друзьями?  
Сэм уже притерпелся, проморгался, потряс головой и наконец обретает голос:  
— Ты мне не друг! Никогда не был!  
— Конечно, я ж тебе еще одну жизнь подарил, конечно, я тебе не друг. Это не в счет. А бедняга Гейб? И от него отречешься? Помнишь, у разлома, Гавриил пожертвовал собой ради тебя, Сэм? Или мертвый Гавриил — совсем мертвый, без трюков — тебя не задел? Не впечатляюще умер братик, да, по-дурацки. Как жил. Ради тебя умер, Сэм. Ради вас. А надутый самозванец Кроули? Хотя, — он отмахивается небрежным жестом, — пусть мертвые погребают своих мертвецов, а мы-то здесь, сейчас, — он наклоняется вперед, к Сэму. — И я тебе ближе, чем друг. Ближе даже, чем брат. Я — часть тебя.  
— Я избавился от тебя!  
— Конечно-конечно. Не спорю. Ты так старался, тебя так исцеляли — пол ангельского кагала шаманило, Смерть подключили — кстати, помнишь, чем твой братец отплатил Смерти за эту помощь, а? А ведь тот чертовски благоволил к твоему брату-убийце!.. — Он склоняет голову набок и с интонацией проповедника провозглашает: — Поделом ему — нельзя поощрять неправедное! Прикормишь такого — и он тебе же в спину... Или в лицо? Как он его убил, а, Сэм? Ты там был — расскажи-ка.  
Сэм молча отворачивается.  
— Не-не, куда это ты? Зачем? Меня же здесь нет, забыл? Ты же совсем-совсем здоровый, совершенно не псих и не фрик, и даже уже не психик-экстрасенс. Что значит одно из двух: или я здесь по-настоящему, нашел дырочку между мирами и просочился...  
— С кем... с Михаилом? — Сэм профессионально заинтересовался, вновь обернулся к собеседнику.  
— А как ты думаешь? — И после полусекундной паузы, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — ...Или я — это всё плохое в тебе, Сэмми, Сэмми-демонический вампир, Сэмми-сосуд Люцифера... Всё, что ты в себе ненавидишь. Тогда гляди, сколько меня много!  
Он поднимается, отходит к стене, световой круг от лампы движется за ним, как приклеенный, освещает почти в полный рост, включая глумливую ухмылку.  
— Потому я и радуюсь: я в тебе не ошибся. Ты действительно идеальный сосуд для царственного меня.  
Вид у Сэма становится затравленный. Он с трудом сглатывает, но не отводит взгляда.  
Глаза в глаза и нож наготове — тот самый, что когда-то отдала ему Руби. Слишком слабое оружие даже против Рыцарей ада, не то что против Князя тьмы. Не нож — спасательный круг, щепочка в Мальстриме.  
— Ну да, вот над этим костюмчиком, что я ношу уже... забыл сколько лет, хорошо постарались — спасибо покойнику Кроули, умел заставить трудиться лентяев-демонов, теперь ничего менять не надо, но... В нем не осталось ничего от вашего человечьего рода. А с тобой... о, с твоим складом ума, характером, с твоей невинной рожицей и щенячьими глазками мы вместе, в твоем теле...  
— Хватит! Все кончилось! Не вернется! Не соблазнишь!  
— Да мне и не надо. В тебе уже всё есть. — Он усмехается — без злости, почти добродушно — как будто может понимать, что такое добродушие. — Я и пришел тебе сказать: я тобой горжусь, Сэмми-бой. В тебе достаточно меня, чтобы соврать Дину, что ты окончательно разобрался со мной, чтобы оставить Гавриила без подмоги во время боя...  
Сэм вскрикивает, как от резкой боли:  
— Я... я хотел! Но что я мог сделать?!  
Он подхватывает интонацию:  
— Да?! А что раньше вы делали, а? Продолжай оправдывать себя! Тоже, видишь ли, моя черта в тебе. И в тебе еще до чёрта моего, чтобы предать меня — меня, боевого товарища! — В ответ на изумление во взгляде Сэма поясняет: — Если бы не я, вашу убогую шоблу вместе с подопечными беженцами в пять сек скушали бы Михайловы ангелы. Да, те самые отморозки в брониках, которых я одним щелчком! Не веришь? Прикинь — на это даже у тебя умишка хватит. Так что не виляй, Самуэль, не оправдывай себя — в тебе больше меня — такого, каким я был, — чем ты думаешь. Чем ты надеялся. Чем ты врал Дину.  
Сэм стискивает зубы, вместо очаровательных ямочек щеки прорезают жесткие вертикальные морщинки.  
— Я стал лучше ради сына. Ради кого ты стал хуже? Ради себя! Ты хотел избавиться от меня, чтобы забыть, что между нами было. Забыть себя. Свое прошлое. Забыть, каким плохим ты был. Каким плохим ты мог бы стать. И ради этого стал еще хуже! Хорошо, так умно придумано. Сразу видно: долго размышлял. — Недолго он был добродушным, вернулось прирожденное злое ехидство. — Ты надеялся, что меня здесь нет и уже не будет? Ха! Вместо меня есть ты! Хуже, чем я мог бы тебя сделать. И это, заметь, ты сам постарался. Ну, может, в тебе нет такой архангельской мощи... — С энтузиазмом восклицает: — Но у тебя вариант! Ух, етить, какой беспроигрышный вариант стать сильным! Этот телочек, сын Келли Кляйн, с моей-то безграничной мощью, но без моего жизненного опыта, ходит за тобой по пятам и в рот заглядывает. Это от Дина он шарахнется при малейшем давлении, а твой дуролом-брательник так и не умеет дозировать давление... или менять его на соблазн... только не с мужчинами. А вот ты легко научишь Джека всему, чего он не захотел узнать от меня.  
Останавливается, с особенным любопытством засматривается на сжавшегося Сэма, подхихикивает, посмеивается всё громче:  
— Всю жизнь ты был вторым номером при Дине — Дине-герое, Дине-командире, Дине-победителе. Теперь будешь вторым номером при Джеке — Джеке-повелителе! — И снова резко прервавшись, поучительным тоном: — А мог бы сам быть повелителем. Со мной.  
Сэм разлепляет пересохшие губы и повторяет, упрямо наклоняя голову, наконец оторвав взгляд от невыносимо веселящегося злодея:  
— Тебя нет.  
— Может, и тебя тоже? Может, ты ку-ку уже много лет назад и в дурке лекаришек потешаешь? {**}  
— Ты лжешь! Всегда лжешь. Всегда лгал. Тебя нет. Ты... ты не существуешь.  
— Ой, Сэм, не показывай, что ты еще глупее, чем я о тебе думал. Ты что, все книжные знания мимо ушей пропустил? Не читал книжки из этого вашего «хранилища знаний»? — Он обозначает кавычки издевательским тоном голоса. — В той пурге голимой, что на Земле выдают за истину про небеса, ад, Папу и меня, конечно, ничего путного не сказано, но даже там меня величают Отцом лжи. Но я лгу пра-в-дой, — он вдобавок пишет это слово пальцем в воздухе. — Ну, чем я тебе соврал? Когда? Ладно, не будем углубляться в пораньше — сейчас-то я тебе что-то солгал? Хоть слово неправды сказал?! Я всего лишь задаю тебе вопросы. Возможно, — он наигранной скромностью пожимает плечами, — все мои вопросы ошибочные. Но я же не знаю! Я же тебя спрашиваю. А ты, вместо того, чтобы мне ответить, кричишь и прогоняешь. Как же тогда мне узнать правду?  
— Тебя нет, и ты ничего мне не говорил!  
— Точно. Нет. Как ты верно угадал. И вовремя! Я же сразу сказал: ты сон видишь. Кто виноват, что сон со мной — твой кошмар? Я так считаю наоборот: приходи в мои сны, когда вздумается. Ах да, я же не сплю. Ну, так наяву встретимся. Может быть. Но главное вот чо, — он подходит совсем близко, нагибается так, что может ткнуть пальцем, — наяву или во сне, но я всегда с тобой. — Глумливость пропадает, сейчас он говорит настойчиво, внушительно. — Я — твоя часть, Сэм. Я — то, что делаешь. Что думаешь. Чему учишь моего сына. То, чему ты его научишь. А ты научишь, Сэм! Я в тебя верю, Сэм! Я в тебе не ошибся, Сэмми.

***

— Сэм! Сэм!! Сэмми!!!  
Ледяной холод прокатывается по его горящей голове.  
Он вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. В свете ночника над ним склоняется брат, за спиной у него маячит встревоженное лицо подростка. Дин снимает с шеи полотенце, вытирает Сэму лоб.  
— Бля, чувак, ты меня напугал. Разбудил пацана своими криками, а самого не растолкать.  
Сэм смотрит на знакомые лица, и внезапно ему вспоминается: бункер переполнен беженцами, хозяевам пришлось потесниться, в комнате Сэма устроился Джек, в комнате Дина — Кастиэль и раненый Кетч, у Мэри — Чарли и еще одна подружка «с той стороны»...  
— Хорошо еще, маму не побеспокоил.  
Сэм снова садится — Дин отодвигается, давая ему место, — теперь уже спускает ноги с постели, опирается руками о край, склоняется так, что мокрые от воды пряди скрывают лицо... Но Дину и не надо видеть его лицо — он привычно читает его тело: напряженные плечи, скованная поза...  
— Что не так, Сэм? — подает голос Джек. — Почему ты кричал во сне?  
Сэм еще только набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы сходу придумать что-то безобидное для мальчика, а Дин уже оборачивается.  
— Парень, дай нам минуту. Пойди позови Каса. Он должен быть у меня в комнате, присматривать за Кетчем. И не торопитесь возвращаться.  
По привычно мрачному лицу Джека не понять, обиделся он на резкость Дина или нет. Он кивает и исчезает.  
Дверь мягко затворяется. Никто ничего не услышит.  
Тишина. Наполненная спящими людьми, их шорохами, вздохами, запахом пива, тиканьем стареньких часов, бульками труб, молчаливым напряжением охранных знаков, щелканьем машинерии бункера, неслышным шелестом жестких дисков ноутов... Тяжелым дыханием Сэма.  
Дин молчит несколько секунд, потом с силой спрашивает:  
— Что?  
Сэм трясет низко опущенной головой, брызги с волос разлетаются, как у мокрого спаниэля.  
— Только не говори, что перепугал пацана похмельным кошмаром.  
Сэм поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него — он готов ухватиться за версию, которую предложил Дин. Почти готов... Но в раскрытых глазах еще плещется свежая боль и память о давней боли, и он не может скрыть их. Не сейчас, когда он видит отражение своего страдания на сумрачном лице брата.  
Вместо этого он спрашивает:  
— Ты часто жалел, что... сделал не то, что следовало? Часто... хотел вернуться и всё переделать?  
Дин отвечает с такой четкостью и готовностью, что ясно: он думал над этим не одну минуту:  
— Часто. Постоянно. Всегда. — Он делает паузу, давая Сэму возможность вставить реплику. Не дождался. — Но бессмысленно изводить себя этими мыслями. Если нам повезет прыгнуть назад во времени, я сделаю по-другому. Уж знаю как. А просто так об этом раздумывать... херня бесполезная.  
— Дин, я не... я не смог. Я не убил его. Я хотел, но... Я оставил его на той стороне. Подумал, что Михаил добьёт его.  
Дин на секунду прикрывает глаза и не шевелится, но почему-то ясно, что он чувствует облегчение. Потом спокойно говорит:  
— Я не удивлен. Это был бы не ты, если б ты его убил. Значит, это сделаю я. Вместе с Ровеной. Если он сумеет здесь появиться.  
Сэм говорит внезапно охрипшим голосом:  
— Он уже здесь. Он... я опять видел его... как тогда.  
Он протягивает открытую ладонь. В ее центре набухла каплями крови свежая рана — такая же, как много лет назад, когда Сэм боролся с дьявольским наваждением, причиняя себе боль, не позволяя ранам зажить.  
Лицо Дина каменеет. Взгляд уплывает куда-то вдаль. Кажется, он снова видит страх, унижение, вражду, боль, безумие, беспомощность... всё, что они пережили за те годы. Всё. И самое невыносимое — одиночество.  
У Дина хорошая память.  
Мучительно хорошая.  
Может быть, он вспоминает, как очнулся однажды и несколько секунд не мог поверить, что жив. Что привидевшийся сон о смерти — всего лишь сон. И от этого накатило сильнейшее разочарование — буквально несколько секунд, но запредельно, убийственно печальное. Было обидно, что ещё жив...  
После долгого молчания Дин выдыхает и сдержанно говорит:  
— Тебе надо развеяться. Нам надо выпить. И не пива. У нас здесь все бухло кончилось, так что одевайся, поехали.  
Он бросает на пол влажное полотенце, которое так и держал в руке. Сэм слабо, для порядка, возражает:  
— Дин, ты сегодня вечером пил, тебе нельзя за руль.  
Дин уже в два шага достиг двери и отворил ее.  
У противоположной стены коридора мнется растерянный Джек, рядом — равнодушный Кастиэль в привычном плаще, всем своим видом показывая мальчику, что и не такое бывало, и совершенно нормально дать Винчестерам несколько минут посекретничать... и пусть от их секретного решения зависели бы судьбы мира, Кастиэль не будет им мешать или противоречить.  
— Кас, пошли. Нам с Сэмом надо прогуляться. Ты поведешь.  
Кастиэль до смешного быстро теряет равнодушный вид и смотрит на Дина с удивлением.  
Дин поясняет:  
— Мы с ним пили, за руль еще нельзя, так что ты нас отвезешь. — Обернувшись в комнату, Сэму, громко: — Поищи в «Картах» круглосуточный бар. Не сильно близко. Сейчас вернусь. — И, проходя мимо Джека, искоса бросает ему:  
— Не кисни, пацан. Твой потерявшийся папаша скоро нас навестит.

(С) 17.05.2018

**Author's Note:**

> * "Всегда то же самое" (или "Всегда тот же") — лат.  
> ** См. фанфик моего авторства The Friend of Devil.


End file.
